User blog:BlurayOriginals/The All-New Bluray Originals Extra-chiLLy Blog o' Fun 2 (2013)
After one year... a blog that has nearly no relevance has gotten a sequel. Yet Mega Man Legends 3 hasn't. Life is unfair. BLOORIGINALZZS PRESENTS THE ALL-NEW ORIGINAL, TRUE AND HONEST SEQUEL TO THE ALL-STAR HIT BLOG THE ALL-NEW BLURAY ORIGINALS EXTRA-CHILLY BLOG O' FUN 2 first one to get the reference of the title gets one wish and a special prize. Chapter 1: Putt Off With Some Polls hey look some polls how about you vote. Nega Rega is an evil incarnation of a certain hero in my Super Smash Bros series. What should his name be? Nrega Tobi Arum Aaron Bito Mura Ramato Villa Aliv Vil Vila Gary Gen (pronounced like gen as in, Gen-jutsu) Gena (same rule as above) ---- Another question about my Smash Bros. series almost everyone knows nothing about. GG Blu. GG. Anyway, when Smashing Souls engage in battle what should it be called? Smash(er) Battle Smasher Showdown I have 1,000 points remaining on Virtual Console. Which game should I get? Super Mario Kart Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Bomberman Hero Mario Kart 64 Mario Party 2 Mario Tennis 64 Paper Mario The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Yoshi's Story Earthworm Jim Fatal Fury The King of Fighters '94 Chaos Quest...is reboot. What should it's new name? Chaos Quest (It's find the way it is! Leave it be) Chaos Quest '13 Chaos Quest 2013 Chaos Frontier Mobius Adventures Mobius Rangers Chaos Rangers Chaos Exploits Ultimate Chaos Journey Chaos Journey Chaos Journeys (yes, that's how journeys is spelled) ---- What should I name my Capcom parody? Clash of Capcom Crash of Capcom Crash on Capcom Capcom Cracks The Cracking of Capcom Chapter 2: Epicest Mafia Moments Submit some of your greatest Mafia Moments while checking out some of these. EPICMAFIA1.PNG EPICMAFIA2.PNG EPICMAFIA3.PNG EPICMAFIA4.PNG EPICMAFIA5.PNG EPICMAFIA6.PNG EPICMAFIA7.PNG EPICMAFIA8.PNG EPICMAFIA9.PNG EPICMAFIA10.PNG EPICMAFIA11.PNG EPICMAFIA12.PNG EPICMAFIA13.PNG EPICMAFIA14.PNG EPICMAFIA15.PNG EPICMAFIA16.PNG EPICMAFIA17.PNG EPICMAFIA18.PNG EPICMAFIA19.PNG He Had It Coming1.jpg Sudoku.PNG Amzy vs yzma.PNG EPICMAFIA20.PNG EPICMAFIA21.PNG EPICMAFIA22.PNG EPICMAFIA23.PNG EPICMAFIA24.PNG EPICMAFIA25.PNG EPICMAFIA26.PNG LANGUAGE.png|LET ME SHOW YOU THE LANGUAGE OF OUR PEOPLE Chapter 3: Chill's Chat Pay witness to some of Chill's funniest moments! Submit any if you have some. abovethestool.PNG|Yes! I'm above the stool! AWKWARD.PNG|Yeah...awkward. CHAT KILL 2.PNG|Just clamin' some chill kills. Nothin' to see here. CHAT KILL.PNG|Oh yeah. More importantly, Ecruos has been caught in the act. Chill is Easy as 123...4.PNG|Chill learned it's numbers. Yipee. Chucking Troubles.PNG|Chuck or be chucked. DISNEY CHANNEL'S HEROISM.PNG|disney channel did a good thing DISNEY CHANNEL'S HEROISM 2.PNG|guys. srsly.they did. guys Ditched.PNG|Ditchy McAbadonpants. Double Dose of Hilarity.PNG|Comedy comes in double doses. EDAMNED.PNG|get 'em flame Flame the Vandal.PNG|Alpha butthurt. flame'sflirtingfail.PNG|Flaming: Flirt n' Fail. Flamin' Flaming.PNG|The butthurt will never end. Glitch Count 1.PNG|I WENT THROUGH THIS FOR LIKE A MONTH. GODMOD.PNG|Godmod at it's finest. Hero wants the B's.PNG|Awkward times 3. So young he doesn't exist.png|What is Sponge's true age? Find out next time on Chill Ball Z!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!1/1kjew Chapter 4: Ways Wikia Can Improve Let Chapter 5: Character Creator I had it planned a while back Category:Blog posts